The present invention relates, in general, to a multi-function valve usable in a variety of different circumstances.
Valves and valve systems are available to function for pressure-relief purposes, pressure-reduction, or pressure regulation. Existing valves, however, typically focus on one of the foregoing functionalities. The valves can have a mechanical or electronic control system. Mechanical valves have fast response and relatively large flow capacity, but their excessive size and weight prohibits them from use in many applications. Moreover, mechanical valves have one set point, which cannot be changed remotely. On the other hand, electronic control valves, due to the performance of the actuator generally used therewith, are limited to low-flow or slow-response applications. Often a separate control system relying on the feedback from a sensor apart from a main valve unit is required.
A need therefore exists for a versatile valve capable of performing a multitude of functions in an effective manner.